O resgate do soldado Malfoy
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Uma guerra nunca é feita de promessas. Uma guerra é sempre feita de mudanças e perdas. E o soldado Malfoy aprendeu isso da pior maneira possível.
1. Prólogo

**O resgate do soldado Malfoy**

* * *

**Observação:** Essa fic foi baseada na Batalha da Grã-Bretanha, que começou em julho de 1940 e foi travada entre as forças aéreas alemã (_Luftwaffe_) e britânica (RAF – _Royal Air Force_). Londres foi uma das cidades mais afetadas e ficou completamente destruída pelos constantes bombardeios. É exatamente aí o cenário montado para a fic. Universo Alternativo. A música utilizada é _What I've Done_, do Linkin Park, porque as letras dessa banda sempre me fazem lembrar de histórias relacionadas ao Draco! As citações em cada início de capítulo são dos respectivos autores descritos logo abaixo delas. Essa fic participa do I Challenge UA do Fórum do Grimmauld Place e também do Projeto Ficwriters Estações – Inverno.

* * *

**Prólogo**

1945. As ruas de Londres ainda estavam repletas de sombras do que um dia havia sido uma cidade próspera. O que restava dos casarões e grandes fábricas do berço da civilização industrial jazia em meio à fumaça de destruição provocada pelo frio intenso do inverno. Milhares de sonhos, ilusões e vidas caíram, sepultadas por montes de entulho inertes, o pouco que restava de uma nação.

Um homem caminhava pelas ruas naquele alvorecer. Os passos carregavam uma determinação que não condizia com o que lhe ia à alma. Ele era jovem, porém carregava nos ombros o peso de um século. A farda suja, rasgada e o coturno surrado eram incapazes de protegê-lo do vento que cortava a pele e secava os lábios e as lágrimas. Era quase como se fizesse parte daquela cidade: estava tão morto quanto ela. Seus olhos, de um azul acinzentado, esquadrinhavam os cantos cheios de entulho, talvez à procura de algo que tivesse perdido anos atrás, quando ainda julgava haver tempo para se ver livre daquele inferno que construiu aos poucos para si.

Ele sabia que morreria sem glória, velho e imprestável numa cama de um cortiço qualquer, exatamente como milhares de velhos e imprestáveis que não têm força ou convicção para agir. Em meio a uma guerra, foi o desertor, o traidor, o espião. E, no fim, carregava a sina de ser nada mais que um covarde. Um sobrevivente morto. Era assim que se sentia.

Ajustou a gola do sobretudo que vestia por cima da farda, como se ele pudesse proteger do frio invernal o seu coração gelado. Escondeu os cabelos loiros como podia com o quepe para se camuflar de si mesmo. Era alemão em cada gota do suor fétido e estava marcado por feridas de guerra, mas não se importava em ostentar pelas ruas o surrado uniforme da _Royal Air Force_ britânica, um dos poucos tesouros que lhe haviam restado. Uma das poucas coisas que tinha o poder de fazê-lo retroceder os anos, como se pudesse voltar atrás e viver uma vida que já não era mais sua. Como se pudesse esquecer o toque macio dos fios ruivos que o marcariam para o resto da vida. Como se pudesse se negar a mergulhar naqueles olhos castanhos e se perder para sempre dentro deles.


	2. Meu inverno particular

**Capítulo 1 – Meu inverno particular**

* * *

_"Foi o melhor dos tempos, foi o pior dos tempos. Foi a idade da sabedoria, foi a idade da tolice. Foi a época da fé, foi a época da incredulidade. Foi a estação da luz, foi a estação das trevas. Foi a primavera da esperança, foi o inverno do desespero". _**Charles Dickens**

* * *

1940. O domínio alemão na Europa crescia dia após dia, carregando consigo ondas de destruição e morte por onde passava. A Polônia e a França já estavam há muito tomadas quando Hitler decidiu bombardear a Grã-Bretanha, que até então parecia o único território inalcançável da região. A porção de terra cercada de água por todos os lados era uma verdadeira fortaleza, que só podia ser alcançada pela poderosa força aérea alemã, a _Luftwaffe_.

Há mundos sombrios onde homens crescidos não podem, não querem ou não sabem ser nada mais que espectros. A Alemanha da guerra era assim. Homens perdidos que julgavam lutar para recuperar o que o mundo lhes havia tirado. Inflamados por um ódio que não lhes pertencia, eram capazes de dar a vida para devolver a dignidade e a honra daquilo que aprenderam a chamar de pátria enquanto cresciam. Ao mesmo tempo em que lutavam para reerguer a nação, viam seu país se afundar na inflação, na fome, na miséria e na destruição, que pairavam sobre suas próprias vidas como urubus à espera do jantar. A única coisa que mantinha a economia do país funcionando era a indústria bélica, enormes fábricas de matar. E quando a guerra acabasse? Produziriam armas para assassinar uns aos outros, alemão contra alemão, paria contra paria? Seria a disputa final uma batalha para mostrar de forma definitiva quem era o mais forte dentre os fortes, ou se tratava apenas de uma questão de vingança pelas severas imposições sofridas com o Tratado de Versalhes?

Porém, ninguém se questionava abertamente. O rádio dizia que o país avançava rumo à recuperação total dos territórios que antes lhe pertenciam e também na conquista dos novos montes de terra cobertos de sangue e fertilizados com os restos dos corpos que tombavam. Ouvir um destes programas políticos que insuflavam o espírito nacionalista foi a maneira que Draco Malfoy encontrou para comemorar seu aniversário de 21 anos. Era dia 5 de junho e ele tinha apenas a companhia de sua mãe numa mansão em Berlim, capital do país. Loira, esbelta e triste, Narcissa Malfoy lembrava uma flor morta. Era uma viúva mergulhada num luxo lúgubre, que esperava o impossível retorno do marido desde que ele partira como general do exército para a conquista da Polônia e morrera no campo de batalha. Draco, o único filho do casal, cuidava da mulher desde então, e já se havia passado mais de um ano. A velocidade com que os tempos de guerra dão cabo das vidas é assustadora.

Draco Malfoy tinha um porte mediano, sem ser exatamente forte. Cresceu ouvindo as palavras do pai, que dizia que a Alemanha conquistaria o merecido posto de superpotência mundial. Para o filho, Lucius Malfoy partiu como um profeta, e o fato de nunca ter voltado o transformou em nada mais que uma mentira, dessas iguais às histórias infantis que se contam para as crianças quando o sono e a inocência lhes impedem de discernir a pertinência dos fatos.

Estava sentado numa cadeira diante do rádio, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e os olhos cinzentos pregados no aparelho. Suava no auge do verão alemão, mas sabia que o inverno se aproximava de sua vida a galope e podia senti-lo na frieza que lhe envenenava por dentro. Narcissa, a um canto, chorava baixinho, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, resmungando num alemão quase arcaico que Hitler levaria seu filho, seu único menino, e que ela ficaria sem ninguém e seria a mulher mais infeliz do mundo. Enquanto Narcissa se lamuriava, o filho se concentrava apenas no hino alemão emitido pelas caixas de som antiquadas, pois que há muito a riqueza daquela família era pura ostentação. Seu olhar não desviava do aparelho, como se pudesse, assim, atravessá-lo e se ver sobrevoando aqueles campos de batalha, derramando o sangue dos pulhas que não mereciam viver, gente impura e suja que maculava a superfície da Terra.

A propaganda nazista tinha lavado o cérebro de Draco. Para o jovem filho de um dos maiores nomes do exército alemão, o grande Hitler estava certo: era preciso eliminar a escória como se fazia com percevejos que incomodam o sono. O único caminho era matá-los. A higienização era necessária para o avanço e modernização do mundo, protagonizados pela raça ariana, a única que merecia comandar. Apenas os melhores e mais inteligentes sobreviveriam. Em sua mente insana, Draco acreditava que estes eram os alemães de sangue-puro e família nobre, exatamente como ele.

Em meio ao hino, o rádio transmitiu o barulho produzido pelos motores dos aviões da _Luftwaffe_, a força aérea alemã. Embora tivesse tirado os pés do chão em raras ocasiões, e apenas acompanhado pelo pai, o jovem teve certeza de que seu destino morava nas asas das potentes aeronaves do _Reich_. Em seu íntimo, Draco sabia que era covarde e jamais seria capaz de enfrentar a trincheira de um campo de batalha. O avião era um porto seguro, do qual ele poderia observar a destruição de um ponto privilegiado, sem ter que se envolver diretamente com ela, ao mesmo tempo em que era um dos grandes responsáveis por provocá-la.

Já estava decidido de seu destino antes mesmo de escutar a propaganda que recrutava jovens para fazerem parte da _Luftwaffe_. A decisão já tomada intensificava as lágrimas de Narcissa.

O jovem Draco contava com os privilégios de ser filho de um militar ao qual a Alemanha muito devia. Portanto, não teve dificuldades para ingressar com honrarias dignas de um rei na força aérea tão necessitada de sangue novo e extremamente nacionalista. O treinamento era pesado e obrigava Draco a passar dias longe de casa, entre exercícios físicos e acúmulo de horas de vôo. Após um mês de intensos plantões, foi-lhe concedido o privilégio de receber visitas da mãe. Mal sabia ele que o resultado era fruto da insistência da própria Narcissa, que se abandonava em frente aos portões do comando da força aérea pedindo permissão para vê-lo. Ela não teria mais nada a perder se fosse privada da convivência de seu único filho, e mulheres que não têm nada a perder são extremamente perigosas.

Draco era um jovem de temperamento estragado e aproveitava as influências que o pai tinha possuído para conseguir regalias, além de usar a ascenção nobre de sua família para meter medo nos companheiros do curso de vôo. Ele não fazia amigos, apenas acumulava contatos úteis para o futuro. Foi assim desde pequeno e não seria diferente no momento em que se tornava um homem. Em tempos de guerra não era prudente confiar em ninguém.

A batalha já havia começado na Grã-Bretanha, e o que se ouvia dizer era que a Alemanha fazia constantes avanços, destruindo cidades inteiras do inimigo e desestabilizando a economia do berço da industrialização na Europa. Pouco se comentava sobre o desaparecimento de experientes pilotos, que eram enviados para o _front_ como heróis e retornavam em forma de medalhas de honra ao mérito e lágrimas de viúvas abandonadas à própria sorte. Draco fazia questão de ignorar o que estava exatamente diante de seu nariz. Tudo o que enxergava era seu desejo de entrar para a história como o mais jovem piloto da _Luftwaffe_, mesmo que seu pai não estivesse mais ali para vê-lo. Ele provaria aquilo que Lucius jamais conseguiu acreditar. Draco seria tão grande quanto o pai, embora soubesse que ele morreu sem acreditar nisso. Para alcançar sua meta, esforçava-se, acatava ordens dos superiores, subornava o auxílio dos inferiores e aceitava sem sequer questionar as doutrinas que o nazismo impunha.

- Soldados, de pé!

Era ainda muito cedo e o sol sequer tinha nascido para lançar suas ondas de intenso calor sobre os soldados. Mas a alma de Draco já estava desde cedo congelada em seu inverno particular. Era como se ele vivesse e respirasse apenas para ver aquele momento: o comandante se aproximava, escolhendo entre os pilotos aqueles que seriam levados para o campo de batalha na distante ilha do Atlântico. Com as baixas constantes durante a guerra, os pilotos eram recrutados cada vez mais cedo, mesmo com poucas horas de vôo. O importante era saber manter o avião no ar e usar o armamento disponível da forma mais mortal possível. Isso Draco fazia com os olhos fechados, guiado apenas pelo som das explosões e pelo cheiro de morte que pairava no ar. Até se arriscaria a dizer que, mesmo com poucas horas de vôo, era capaz de comandar melhor uma aeronave que muitos pilotos experientes. O fator vontade fazia toda a diferença.

- Soldado Malfoy!

- Sim, Comandante! – apressou-se em dizer, elevando a mão para o alto com a palma estendida em sinal de respeito tanto ao seu superior direto quanto ao _Füher _da Alemanha.

- Chegou a hora de mostrar o seu valor, soldado. Chegou a hora de servir a sua pátria e honrar a farda que cobre seu corpo. Você parte amanhã para a Grã-Bretanha. O povo alemão precisa dos seus esforços e deposita em suas mãos a glória da nossa amada pátria.

Draco sequer foi capaz de responder. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e deixou que seu frio inverno particular tomasse conta de seus sentidos. Ia para a guerra. E sentia que toda a sua existência se resumira a esse momento, sem saber exatamente o porquê.

_In this farewell_

_There is no blood, there is no alibi_

_'Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies _

_So let mercy come and wash away_


	3. A ascensão de um monstro

**Capítulo 2 – A ascensão de um monstro**

* * *

_"Aquele que luta com monstros deve-se acautelar para não se __tornar também um monstro."_

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

O soldado Malfoy não tinha se dado conta da importância daquela missão para o futuro da Alemanha na Guerra até saber que a cerimônia de formatura dos pilotos escolhidos seria presidida pelo _Füher_ em pessoa. A perspectiva de se encontrar com o homem que era responsável por devolver a Alemanha ao seu local de honra no mapa encheu Draco de ansiedade.

Apesar de já ter visto fotos e ilustrações de Hitler nos jornais da época, o jovem fantasiava sua aparência quase com veneração, vendo em sua mente um homem alto, forte, que transpirava princípios e valores e nobreza. Para Draco, o seu líder tinha o cheiro da vitória impregnado no tecido da farda.

Não dormiu na noite anterior à formatura, um bolo constante na garganta a lhe perturbar o sono, como se estivesse constantemente prestes a vomitar. Se chegasse a fazê-lo, seria puro suco gástrico, já que não comia direito há dias. Quando se levantou naquela manhã, muito mais cedo do que os outros soldado e bem antes do chamado do comandante, procurou em seus pertences pelo pequeno espelho que usava para se barbear. Ao mirar seu próprio semblante nele, percebeu que estava tão pálido que poderia ser confundido com um floco de neve. Talvez aquilo fosse resultado de seu inverno particular, e ele apenas deu de ombros.

Tomou a navalha nas mãos e rumou para o banheiro do alojamento. Apoiou o pequeno espelho no vão de um azulejo quebrado e encardido e passou a molhar o rosto com a água fria da torneira. Ensaboou o rosto com cuidado, mas seus pensamentos vagavam longe dali. Sem nunca ter estado na Grã-Bretanha antes, quase conseguia imaginar os contornos das cidades vistas de cima. Imaginava-a como uma prostituta, prestes a ser deflorada, possuída, arrasada. E ele se via exatamente na figura do estuprador. Descobriu que a perspectiva o deixava tão excitado quanto as vezes em que havia disposto do corpo de luxuosas prostitutas do centro de Berlim Ocidental, pagas com o dinheiro e consentimento de seu pai.

Envolto pelos pensamentos de desejo, Draco se distraiu e deixou que a lâmina escorregasse de maneira mais profunda sobre a maçã de seu rosto. No instante seguinte, um filete de sangue vermelho, quente, intenso, escorreu por seu rosto enquanto ele permanecia paralisado, quase assustado. Como podia ser tão quente, se ele se sentia tão gelado por dentro? E como era vermelho! Era como se a cor dominasse sua mente, invadisse sua alma, penetrasse em seu coração de uma maneira intensa e quase dolorosa. A navalha caiu de suas mãos exatamente no momento em que o vermelho o engolfava e sufocava. Acordou do devaneio com o baque do objeto no chão, e percebeu que estava sem ar. Inflou o peito e ainda observou de relance o fio vermelho por sobre o rosto pálido, o quanto contrastava com seus cabelos loiros. Mordeu o lábio inferior, ainda sentindo o pulso acelerado. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar o fascínio do vermelho e voltou a se concentrar na glória de possuir a maior das prostitutas da sua vida: a Grã-Bretanha. Mas o vermelho continuava lá, periférico, um animal escondido até a hora certa de dar o bote e arrasar seu coração.

Hitler era totalmente diferente do que Draco imaginava. Não emanava dele um pingo sequer de força ou determinação. Parecia um pequeno pássaro acuado, porém sua expressão era inteligente e perspicaz enquanto esquadrinhava os novos pilotos. A _Luftwaffe_ era a menina dos olhos do _Füher_. Ele acreditava que a guerra não estaria completa se a Alemanha não dominasse a Inglaterra, e para alcançar a ilha era necessário possuir a melhor força aérea do mundo. E Hitler sabia que se aproximava disso. Não só tinha excelentes pilotos como jovens determinados e prontos a dar a vida pelo país. Era essencial que alguns estivessem dispostos a morrer em nome de um bem maior.

Hiltler apertou a mão de cada um dos novos pilotos, e sorriu enquanto lhes desejava as boas vindas pessoalmente. Depois, abraçou-os e subiu a um improvisado palanque, sobre o qual prosseguiu com um discurso carregado de esperanças e vitórias, sem perder a calma e o auto controle da voz:

- ...por isso, a Alemanha não pode ser mais relegada ao papel de coadjuvante da economia mundial. Temos que provar o nosso valor e mostrar ao mundo com quem estão lidando. Nós somos alemães, o sangue nobre sobre a face da Terra! O sangue que deve prevalecer sobre todos os outros.

Draco não conseguia pensar direito e apenas percebeu que o discurso havia terminado quando os colegas levantaram as mãos, no sinal de cumprimento da Alemanha nazista. Por uma fração de segundo, Draco hesitou. Perguntava-se onde estaria aquele homem cruel que o mundo fazia questão de chamar de monstro. O cruel monstro que conduzia a Alemanha com mãos de ferro parecia a ele um pequeno cordeirinho. Mas Draco ainda teria muito que aprender sobre vida, guerra, vitórias e derrotas. E mais ainda sobre monstros.

Foi permitido aos soldados que retornassem ao seu lar antes de ir para o campo de batalha. Quando chegou à mansão Malfoy, Narcissa estava à beira de um colapso. Chorava com fúria, agarrada a uma garrafa quase vazia do velho uísque que seu pai havia abandonado sem provar, assim como tantas outras coisas dentro daquela casa. Com amargura, Draco pensou naquele monte de entulho velho e impregnado que havia pertencido a Lucius, tesouros que o pai ostentava e dos quais jamais poderia usufruir. Pegou a mãe nos braços e a garrafa se precipitou para longe, espatifando-se no chão e espalhando o conteúdo enquanto ela tentava estapear o filho:

- Vocês são todos iguais, homens! Você vai me abandonar, exatamente como o seu pai o fez! EU ODEIO VOCÊ! E odeio mais ainda a mim mesma por não poder te deter!

O jovem foi obrigado a segurar os braços da mãe, que insistia em agredi-lo. As unhas longas roçavam a pele de seu rosto e deixavam marcas vermelhas, perturbando a palidez de Draco. Ele tentou colocá-la sobre o sofá e dar um jeito de limpar o vidro quebrado antes que ela se cortasse. Forçou a mãe a se sentar e acariciou os fios loiros e despenteados, sussurrando próximo ao seu ouvido:

- Já vai passar, mamãe...

Narcissa fechou os olhos e Draco julgou que seria seguro se afastar. Abaixou-se para recolher o vidro, mas de repente sentiu um baque nas costas. Ela tinha se jogado sobre ele novamente e gritava:

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ IR! EU NÃO VOU!

- Mãe, pare com isso! Eu não tenho escolha, é o melhor a fazer!

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI!

Tentando se desvencilhar da mãe, Draco segurou com firmeza o pulso de Narcisa, levantando-a com força. Já estava sem paciência, mas ela continuava tentando acertá-lo em qualquer lugar que lhe fosse possível. Narcissa estava transtornada, a dor cortando-a por dentro e fazendo com que perdesse o controle até mesmo da própria respiração. O peito gritava e protestava contra a ruína da família que ela amava até o limite de suas forças. Os olhos inchados choravam lágrimas de sangue e de perda enquanto ela tentava conter o filho perto de si, o único bem que restava daquela vida de luxos e mentira. Ela queria conservar uma das poucas coisas verdadeiras no meio do teatro representado por ela durante todos aqueles anos.

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ IR, DRACO!

- CHEGA!

Um som surdo cortou a sala. Com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, Draco deu um tapa no rosto alvo e belo da mãe. Narcissa perdeu o fôlego e o equilíbrio e caiu sobre os cacos de vidro. Assustado, Draco percebeu o que havia feito tarde demais. Desesperada da forma como estava, ao ver os pedaços da garrafa cortantes, Narcissa tomou um deles para si e percorreu a linha de seu próprio pescoço sem dó, cortando enquanto mirava seus olhos azuis nos cinzentos do filho e murmurava, quase sem forças:

- Você não me deixa escolha, Draco. Prefiro morrer antes a te ver partir.

Draco jogou-se ao chão sem se importar com o cheiro de uísque misturado a sangue que se impregnaria em sua farda nova. Arrancou o caco de vidro da mão de Narcissa, e as lágrimas ainda escorriam aos borbotões pelos olhos da mãe quando ela os fechou. O jovem apenas observava a cena, sem saber direito o que fazer, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelos cabelos outrora tão bonitos de sua mãe e empapar a manga de sua camisa. De novo o vermelho, dominando, arrasando, abrindo caminho em sua vida. Draco queria chorar, mas seus olhos estavam secos.

Num último esforço, Narcisa abriu os olhos molhados e sussurou:

- Não se torne um monstro... Por favor... Jure!

Porém, seu corpo não teve forças para esperar e se foi em meio à uma poça de sangue, vidros e uísque fino.

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself and let go of What I've done_


	4. Doenças da alma

**Capítulo 3 – Doenças da alma**

* * *

_"Não há dificuldade que o amor não vença, nem doença que não cure, nem porta que não atravesse, nem muro que não derrube, nem pecado que não redima." _**Emmet Fox**

* * *

O cheiro ocre e pesado de morte fez com que ela apurasse o nariz. Há pouco mais de três meses trabalhando ali, já conseguia distingüir o mero odor de doença daquele que representava o último suspiro humano. Ginevra Weasley sabia que tinha nascido para minorar as dores dos que sofriam, provocando-lhes alento e despertando neles a esperança. Porém, desde que se ofereceu para atuar como enfermeira voluntária no hospital de guerra, tinha aprendido que ali a palavra esperança não existia. Mesmo que viessem a se recuperar dos ferimentos do corpo, aqueles homens estariam para sempre marcados no mais profundo da alma e caminhariam como zumbis pela face da Terra se a guerra um dia terminasse, com as orbes mortas num corpo que insistia em se manter de pé. 

Abriu os olhos castanhos de uma vez e não precisou acostumá-los à luminosidade, já que dentro daquela construção o sol raramente entrava. Levantou-se da cama de armar e não precisou fazer nenhum gesto para trocar de roupas. Desde que a batalha aérea havia começado em Londres, Ginevra dormia com a farda do exército inglês sobre o corpo magro e quase sem formas. Pensou com amargura que, num dia não muito distante, havia sido bonita. Até mesmo atraente. Mas a guerra havia arrancado dela tudo o que um dia ousou amar. E ela se entregava com sofreguidão e uma dedicação quase febril a essa mesma guerra, como se pudesse obter de volta aquilo que perdera para sempre.

- _Você só pode estar maluca, Ginny! Eu não quero que você faça isso!_

- _Você não manda em mim, Harry! Eu não vou ficar aqui parada, apenas ouvindo notícias suas pelo rádio. _"O grande e jovem comandante da _Royal Air Force _está botando os alemães para correr"! _Não vou me contentar com isso e ficar em casa tricotando nosso enxoval, até que o rádio resolva narrar a sua morte e eu esteja escondida na Toc__a, viúva sem nunca ter sequer casado!_

- _Eu quero saber que tenho alguém para quem voltar quando essa maldita guerra terminar. E além disso eu..._

- _E se não terminar? Harry! Harry!? Droga de telefone!_

Não importava o que ele tinha dito, não importava qualquer coisa que fizesse para manter a noiva longe dali. Afinal, para que Ginevra havia estudado enfermagem se não para ajudar a sua pátria, mostrar o seu valor, como diziam os cartazes de recrutamento? Quanta baboseira! Estava ali única e exclusivamente porque queria ser a última a fechar os olhos do comandante Potter se ele morresse. E rezava a todo o momento para que não tivesse que fazê-lo.

Ginevra farejou por entre as camas de armar repletas de doentes. Alguns sequer conseguiam adormecer por causa da dor, e não havia morfina suficiente para todos. As enfermeiras precisavam ser seletivas: aqueles que tinham mais chances de sobreviver é que recebiam o medicamento salvador. Ela procurava caminhar com certa prudência, distante das mãos dos soldados feridos e doentes. Certa vez, quando tinha acabado de chegar, permitiu-se caminhar por entre as macas sem cautela. Um jovem soldado de olhos verdes a havia agarrado e, reunindo o pouco de força que lhe restava, derrubou-a por sobre o seu corpo pútrido e coberto de ferimentos em carne viva. Ele não devia ter mais que 20 anos, a idade dela. Com o corpo deitado sobre o dele e sem conseguir se desvencilhar nem gritar por socorro, deixou-se ficar apenas para ouvir:

- Eu queria sentir pela última vez o perfume de uma mulher bonita.

Em seguida, as mãos afrouxaram e ela sentiu aquele cheiro, que passaria a reconhecer sempre que o sentisse de novo. Não importava o quão diferentes fossem os homens, jovens ou velhos, gordos ou esbeltos, o cheiro da morte era sempre o mesmo.

Ginevra queimou as roupas que usava naquele dia. Elas ficaram imprestáveis, cobertas de sangue e secreções de feridas abertas. Mas o cheiro não abandonou suas narinas porque a morte continuava ali, pairando o tempo inteiro sobre aquela construção e escolhendo cuidadosamente suas vítimas. O corpo do jovem soldado foi jogado numa vala comum. Antes, Ginevra lhe fechou os olhos verdes com um arrepio de medo: eram assustadoramente iguais aos olhos de Harry.

Encontrou sem dificuldades a cama onde jazia mais um corpo entregue aos horrores da guerra. Com olhar clínico, estudou o rosto do rapaz. Estava coberto de estilhaços de bombas, que não poderiam ser arrancados. Um pedaço maior havia provocado o ferimento mortal ao se cravar exatamente em seu pescoço. O sangue tinha secado em volta do ferimento, agora que o homem não mais respirava. Morrera em silêncio durante a noite, sem incomodar ninguém. Com a ajuda de uma das enfermeiras, tão jovem quanto ela e o soldado morto, retirou o corpo daquela cama de armar, na qual rapidamente seria depositado outro soldado à beira da morte. Eles chegavam aos montes e se amontoavam como formigas em volta do açúcar. Eram nada mais que garotos. Os pilotos experientes já haviam morrido há muito, estavam inválidos ou ficavam nos quartéis comandando as ações sem se envolver diretamente com elas. Restavam apenas os espirituosos e corajosos como Harry. O grande herói Harry. Ginevra tinha raiva de heróis.

Conhecera Harry ainda criança, quando seus seios sequer haviam começado a se formar. Naquele momento, soube que o amava. Ele era pouco mais que um garotinho órfão que freqüentava a Toca por conta da amizade que tinha criado com um dos seis irmãos de Ginevra, Ronald Weasley. Assim como os outros de sua família, Ronald tinha abandonado a Toca, o conforto do lar, para se alistar como soldado e lutar nas trincheiras. Harry, porém, ingressou nas forças aéreas aos 16 anos, por ter desenvolvido precocemente uma incrível habilidade para voar, e arrastou Ronald para lá. Quando se tornou comandante, o mais jovem da história da Grã-Bretanha, novamente Harry levaria consigo o irmão de Ginevra. Ambos sempre voavam em formação conjunta, um protegendo o espaço aéreo do outro. De vez em quando apareciam trazendo mais um corpo e notícias de casa.

- Mamãe e papai estão bem, Ginny. A perna de papai que você amputou não está mais dando tanto trabalho quanto antes, agora que o ferimento cicatrizou. Charlie escreveu que, por enquanto, as coisas na Rússia ainda estão calmas. Bill também mandou uma carta do campo de batalha na França. Disse que foram expulsos do território na última batalha e estão retornando para cá. Parece que ele conheceu uma francesa que voltará com ele. George perdeu uma orelha por causa de um atirador de elite e... – Ronald engoliu em seco e seus olhos azuis quase perderam a cor, enchendo-se de lágrimas. O coração de Ginevra protestou no peito, e Harry a abraçou antes de completar a macabra sentença do amigo:

- Fred se foi...

O cheiro de morte, mesmo distante, invadiu-lhe as narinas e não dispersou quando as lágrimas rasgaram seu rosto, velozes e dolorosas. Fred era o irmão gêmeo de George e tudo o que Ginevra guardava deles em sua mente eram figuras alegres de dois meninos idênticos, que sempre arranjavam confusão na Toca e levavam a sua mãe à loucura. Não podia ser verdade, ambos não seriam capazes de viver separados. Fred e George eram como se fossem a mesma alma dividida em dois corpos. E a guerra acabava de levar metade dela.

Harry a beijou naquela noite e fizeram amor num canto escuro do hospital. Ela não sentiu nada, como sempre, e pensou, mais uma vez, que aquilo devia ser normal. Cresceu sabendo que moças direitas e de família precisam satisfazer os desejos de seus homens sem pedir nada em troca. Sentir prazer era pecado. Entregava-se a Harry porque era seu dever de mulher. Amava-o, mas era incapaz de sentir prazer quando estavam unidos num só corpo.

Na manhã seguinte, Ronald abraçou-a sem dizer nada e Harry a beijou na testa antes de partir num jipe escuro do exército. O jovem de cabelos negros e espetados acenou da janela, sorrindo, os olhos verdes brilhando intensamente ao sol. Ginevra gravou aquela expressão na memória. Seria a última vez que o veria sorrir.

10 de setembro de 1940. Ginevra estava entretida com as notícias do rádio, que transmitiam o pronunciamento da rainha Elizabeth. O primeiro-ministro Wiston Churchill tinha acabado de fazer um discurso emocionado, o qual concluíra brilhantemente ao dizer que não deixaria a Grã-Bretanha cair nas mãos dos nazistas. A rainha coroou a transmissão com sua emocionada declaração a todos os súditos:

- A família real não irá aceitar o asilo político oferecido pelos Estados Unidos. Estamos em guerra e vamos permanecer aqui. Eu não abandonarei a minha pátria! Morrerei com meu povo, se preciso for.

A jovem estava à beira das lágrimas quando ouviu uma voz conhecida, que caminhava para dentro do hospital. Levantou-se num pulo e avistou os cabelos vermelho-vivos do irmão, que a procurava. Ginevra abandonou rapidamente o rádio e correu, com o fôlego preenchido pelo sabor adocicado da esperança.

Logo percebeu que o irmão não vinha acompanhado da única pessoa que poderia lhe trazer alento naquele instante, e sim de mais um doente que ele simplesmente abandonaria aos seus cuidados. Harry não aparecia há mais de um mês, e Ginevra estava assustada. Os bombardeios a Londres estavam cada vez mais ferozes, e as poucas enfermeiras voluntárias que ainda restavam no hospital não eram suficientes para cuidar de tantos soldados feridos. O barulho das aeronaves, seguido pelas explosões, mal as deixava dormir. Homens maduros gritavam e choravam, sem muito o que as jovens enfermeiras pudessem fazer para acalmá-los. Seus próprios monstros interiores eram o suficiente para despertar neles os piores pesadelos.

- Olá, minha querida irmã – disse Ronald, o rosto cansado esboçando um sorriso. Em seguida a abraçou, afagando os cabelos vermelhos com as pontas dos dedos.

- Oi, Ron – ela disse enquanto sentia o cheiro de suor no pescoço do irmão, onde havia se alojado. Preferiu permanecer abraçada até que pudesse controlar seus olhos, que estavam ligeiramente molhados. No entanto, quando ele se desvencilhou da irmã, as lágrimas ainda faziam as íris brilharem. Embora ele a conhecesse bem demais, limitou-se a lhe entregar um envelope de cor parda, preenchido meio às pressas com uma letra pequena e conhecida.

- Harry mandou uma carta.

Ginevra queria gritar que não desejava nenhuma carta, e sim a presença daquele noivo que havia praticamente se esquecido dela. Guardou o envelope no bolso da farda displicentemente. Desde que Harry resolveu se tornar o herói favorito do mundo, tinha pouco tempo para aquela que dizia amar, que ousou um dia chamar de "_mulher da sua vida"_. Mesmo ali, tudo o que Ginevra conseguia era ouvir notícias dele pelo rádio, atitude da qual ela tentou fugir ao abandonar a Toca. Julgou que, estando próxima às batalhas, poderia acompanhá-lo mais de perto. Porém, ele aparecia raramente, e nas poucas oportunidades que poderia ter, limitava-se a enviar Ronald. Não que ela não ficasse contente em ver o irmão e escutar notícias de casa. Mas que noivo era aquele que sequer se importava em saber como ela estava se sentindo em meio ao cheiro de morte e doença que pairava constantemente sobre sua vida? Se Ginevra o conhecia bem, Harry poderia dizer que havia sido escolha dela estar ali. Sua profundidade emocional jamais seria capaz de notar o sentimento de intensa doação que a jovem dispendia a ele. Naquele momento, Harry estava preocupado apenas em vencer a maldita guerra e devolver a Alemanha ao seu devido lugar.

Ela não podia negar que, no início, ele tinha se preocupado em poupá-la e guardá-la dos horrores aos quais estava destinado. Mas, com o passar do tempo, julgou que Ginevra estava protegida pelas sólidas paredes do hospital. O código de guerra impedia ataques aos prédios civis. Mas ela quase se viu desejando que um bombardeio fosse direcionado exatamente para o prédio do hospital de guerra naquele exato momento.

Ronald sequer viu a expressão irritada no rosto da irmã. Ele e um assistente se ocupavam em carregar para dentro da construção uma maca longa, na qual um homem parecia estar adormecido. Ginevra apurou as narinas, mas não sentiu o conhecido e temido aroma daquela que a todos leva. O irmão se dirigiu a ela, como se lesse seus pensamentos:

- Ainda está vivo – deu um profundo suspiro antes de continuar - Precisamos de um lugar especial para este aqui, Ginny querida. Ainda há uma cela nos porões?

Ginevra sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Na última vez que a cela havia sido ocupada por um prisioneiro de guerra, ele não durou mais que uma semana no local frio e úmido. Ela fez o que estava ao seu alcance para salvá-lo, e chegou a se sentir culpada por não ter conseguido. Depois, pensou com amargura que aquele era apenas mais um inimigo, um dos responsáveis por destruir todos os sonhos que ela alimentava desde a infância.

Harry tinha explicado que encaminharia para lá apenas os alemães que pudessem ser úteis ao governo inglês, fornecendo informações e localizações sobre as forças do exército alemão. Gina olhou com desprezo para o corpo adormecido na maca, coberto por um pano branco cheio de manchas de sangue seco e meio amarelado. Era mais um desertor, um traidor de sua própria pátria. E mesmo que passassem informações úteis ao esforço de guerra inglês, esses homens não mereciam nada mais que um profundo e amargo desprezo.

- Como é o nome deste, meu irmão? Como devo chamá-lo?

Ronald se dirigia para a cela escura do porão do hospital, acompanhado pelo colega que o ajudava a carregar a maca. Ginevra seguia com um lampião a óleo pouco à frente dos dois, de forma a lhes iluminar o caminho naquele local aonde a luz não chegava. Ronald deu de ombros antes de responder:

- Tudo o que encontramos nos escombros de sua aeronave foi o distintivo de sua patente. Esse aí era o digníssimo soldado Malfoy, mais um filho da puta da _Luftwaffe_. Restou pouco da aeronave. Nem sei como o maldito sobreviveu...

Ginevra não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas sentiu seu coração protestar de encontro às costelas enquanto continuava descendo pelas escadas que davam acesso ao longo e escuro corredor.


	5. Neve que congela

**Capítulo 4 – Neve que congela **

* * *

_"A neve e as tempestades matam as flores, __mas nada podem contra as sementes"._

**Khalil Gibran**

* * *

Nevava. Congelava. Os flocos brancos caíam aos montes por onde ele caminhava, deixando seu inverno particular ainda mais frio. Tremia. A boca estava seca como se nunca tivesse tocado em líquido algum durante toda a sua existência. E fria.

Draco achou que estivesse morto quando o vermelho invadiu sua mente. Começou apenas como uma nuance longínqua, embaçada, mas quando foi capaz de se dar conta do que acontecia, lá estava a cor engolfando, sufocando, afogando-o num mar de desespero e sangue. Foi dominado pela cor que Draco abriu os olhos cinzentos de uma vez e agarrou com firmeza o pulso que estava diante dele. Os cabelos da assustada jovem tinham uma coloração tão viva quanto a de seu pesadelo. Draco se retraiu, e sua voz estava rouca e grossa quando gritou:

- _Wo bin ich_?

A moça gritou também, visivelmente assustada. Os cabelos vermelhos se espalharam por seu rosto e ela se debateu, tentando soltar o braço da cor de leite, sem há muito sentir o calor do sol. Draco perguntava sem parar onde estava em seu idioma de origem, que, obviamente, a enfermeira não conseguia compreender. Ele podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos da jovem acelerarem sob a pele do pulso que segurava. Então, tomada de coragem, ela o encarou e disse em voz firme e clara:

- Soldado Malfoy, eu não entendo uma palavra de alemão!

No momento em que ela proferiu a sentença em sua própria língua, Draco arfou e teve certeza de sua desgraça: tinha sido capturado pelos britânicos. Então, tudo voltou à sua mente como num turbilhão, arrastando-o em meio a uma tempestade de acontecimentos: as aeronaves da _Luftwaffe_ voando em formação durante o treinamento para piloto, o discurso de Hitler na formatura, a garrafa de uísque quebrada, a mãe morta e envolta em sangue, a guerra, explosões, seu avião caindo numa nuvem de fumaça sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para impedir.

A angustiosa sensação de impotência tinha retornado mais forte, oprimindo-o. Draco soltou o pulso da enfermeira e levou a mão ao peito dolorido com uma careta, sem, no entanto, deixar de olhá-la. Ela o observou por alguns segundos, seus olhos castanhos emoldurados por um rosto coberto de sardas. Draco notou que ela usava uma farda masculina do exército inglês, o que nem de longe poderia torná-la feia. Mas, no momento em que pousou os olhos sobre a jovem, Draco sentiu uma sensação estranha e desconfortável se formar em seu peito, que julgou imediatamente como sendo ódio. Ela era impura. Suja. Uma inglesinha, filha do país que era inimigo da sua sagrada Alemanha. Uma ligeira onda de repulsa passou pelos olhos da jovem dos cabelos de fogo, que interrompeu o contato visual com ele e correu para a porta da cela, trancando-o na escuridão com um estrondo.

Draco sentiu dificuldades em respirar, e o frio continuou corroendo seu corpo e sua alma. Estava dolorido e não conseguia mexer mais nenhum músculo. O ato de segurar o pulso daquela mulher o tinha deixado exausto por uma vida, e contaminado. Draco era alguém que, mesmo em meio a uma guerra, não estava acostumado a grandes esforços. Mesmo depois de alguns minutos que a moça ruiva havia abandonado a cela ainda arfava, o coração acelerado no peito. Sentia-se capturado como um roedor numa ratoeira, e sabia que não poderia ter destino melhor que o animal. Perguntava-se quando viriam interrogá-lo, porque sabia ser uma questão de tempo. Onde estaria? Se havia ali uma mulher, talvez não estivesse exatamente no quartel general britânico. Independentemente disso, era claro para o soldado que os torturadores viriam. E estava decidido a não colaborar.

* * *

- Como o alemãozinho está? Ele acordou?

Ginevra sabia que seu rosto estava assustado. Tinha certeza de que deveria estar branca como uma folha de papel, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as orelhas queimarem. Aquilo não passaria despercebido pela enfermeira-chefe, uma francesa chamada Madame Pomfrey. A senhora era uma das mais velhas do local e conhecia cada uma de suas "pupilas", como costumava chamá-las carinhosamente. Portanto, ao ver que Ginevra vinha correndo com o rosto naquele estado, logo imaginou do que se tratava.

A jovem balbuciou algumas palavras, concordando com a chefe. Em seguida, tomou para si papel e caneta e anunciou para ninguém em particular:

- Vou escrever ao comandante Potter.

A enfermeira-chefe deu de ombros, e Ginevra pensou ter visto um lampejo divertido passar pelos olhos da mulher. Mas não teve tempo para questionar o porquê da risadinha que julgou inconveniente, já que Madame Pomfrey abandonou a sala em seguida, deixando-a sozinha. Ginevra rabiscou às pressas um bilhete, que enviaria para o noivo em código-morse, a única maneira rápida de fazer a mensagem chegar naqueles difíceis tempos de guerra. Bonificar garotos para serem mensageiros também era uma boa pedida, mas não teria certeza se ele chegaria ao destino sem ser abatido pelos fragmentos das bombas, caso um ataque irrompesse. Precisava informar o noivo o mais rápido possível sobre a situação do prisioneiro, que ele tinha acordado e não poderia mais permanecer sem escolta. Não queria colocar em risco a vida das mulheres e dos outros soldados que ali aguardavam pacificamente por suas mortes, esquecidos por todos ou perdidos demais para sequer se lembrarem de quem eram.

Ginevra estava com medo. Os poucos dias nos quais cuidou do soldado tinham sido como outros quaisquer, pois ele estava de olhos fechados, apenas murmurando vez ou outra palavras desconexas, e não representava nenhum perigo. O que perturbava a jovem naquele momento eram os olhos que se tinham fixado em seu rosto naquela cela. Acinzentados, tempestuosos, tinham uma aura fria, como se o rapaz estivesse congelado por dentro. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Ginevra ao visualizar nitidamente em sua memória as janelas do inverno particular do soldado.

Harry veio mais rápido do que ela podia imaginar. Chegou na manhã seguinte, dia 14 de setembro de 1940. Não trouxe apenas Ronald, mas também um comitê formado por seis soldados corpulentos de aspecto cruel. Eram eles que mergulhavam a cabeça do prisioneiro numa bacia cheia de água gelada, sobre a qual estava seguro por correntes o corpo frágil e ainda ferido do soldado Malfoy. A cela estava mais fria e úmida que o habitual. O cheiro de sangue era muito marcante, envolvendo cada um dos presentes em ondas de aroma que circulavam pelo teto, sem ter exatamente por onde sair.

Ginevra estava a um canto, espremida contra a parede e tentando voltar a respirar de maneira normal. Porém, um bolo havia se formado em sua garganta e quase impedia a passagem do ar. Harry também não parecia exatamente confortável, e a noiva sabia o porquê: ele definitivamente não gostava de torturar ninguém. Preferia conversar, mas a guerra e a posição que ocupava na _Royal Air Force_ não permitiam a ele que fosse complacente.

O homem torturado não soltara sequer uma palavra desde que o interrogatório havia começado. Então, sem que nenhum dos presentes esperasse algo semelhante, deu um grito, numa mistura de alemão e inglês carregado de sotaque:

- _Nicht_! _Ich spreche_! Eu falo! Pare!

O tom era de comando, mas o que mais impressionava era o fato de ele ainda estar vivo. Ferido como estava pela queda do avião, Ginevra acreditou que não resistiria às torturas por sequer um quarto de hora, o que era agravado pelo fato de que os soldados deixavam sua cabeça debaixo d'água por um tempo cada vez maior. A jovem enfermeira se sentiu enjoada e seus joelhos fraquejaram: era a segunda vez que ouvia a voz do soldado.

A primeira coisa que pensou foi em sair correndo, mas não se mexeu. Lembrou, com amargura, que não deveria estar ali. Harry a havia advertido que fosse cuidar de seus afazeres, mas ela insistiu em ficar. Na verdade, estava frustrada: o noivo nem sequer a havia beijado quando chegou. Nem um carinho, uma palavra amiga, ou um "_senti saudades"_. Ocupara-se apenas em saber onde o prisioneiro se localizava. Ginevra lutava contra os sentimentos de insatisfação que lhe iam por dentro, como se tentasse justificar as atitudes de Harry com a gravidade daquela situação, obviamente obtendo sucesso nulo com seu coração.

Depois de se controlar, uma idéia surgiu na mente da enfermeira: se o soldado iria enfim falar, ela não teria mais que presenciar a angustiante sessão de torturas. O nariz e as orelhas de Draco sangravam, e ele fechou os olhos cinzentos. Os homens que o feriam deixaram escapar um sorriso com o canto dos lábios. Ginevra não entendia nem queria entender como eles podiam ser tão brutais a ponto de sorrir diante daquele trapo de ser humano. Não que ela estivesse sentindo pena dele, longe disso. Afinal, ele era um alemão, um nazista traidor. Mas, independente da raça, já havia sido submetido a torturas demais para um homem só, embora seu tom de voz não soasse desesperado quando ele gritou para que parassem. Soava mais como uma ordem, e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao pensar nisso.

- Quer dizer que você resolveu falar, soldado Malfoy? – Harry se aproximou do prisioneiro, as solas de seu coturno ecoando pelas paredes da cela. Parecia ligeiramente enojado pela forma como o homem à sua frente se encontrava. Por um momento, Ginevra voltou a pensar no quanto admirava seu noivo, apesar de ainda estar decepcionada com ele. Mesmo naquela posição difícil, sabia que Harry não deixaria o soldado Malfoy morrer. A voz do comandante continuava firme, embora seu rosto denunciasse a reprovação e uma ligeira preocupação pelo estado do homem. – Vai nos dizer os planos de seu maldito comandante nazista? Se o fizer, podemos te poupar de mais sofrimentos.

O soldado murmurou qualquer coisa ininteligível, os olhos fechados. Harry franziu o cenho e se dirigiu aos homens que o acompanhavam:

- Acho que vocês exageraram. Ele está muito machucado.

Quando os soldados deram de ombros, Harry se aproximou ainda mais para perceber se o prisioneiro continuava a respirar. Ginevra quis adverti-lo, mas ele a manteve afastada com um aceno. Ao encostar a orelha próximo à boca do prisioneiro, Harry soltou um grito: o soldado Malfoy a mordeu com toda a força que seu corpo machucado conseguiu reunir.

Enquanto via o sangue escorrer pelo pescoço do noivo, Ginevra ficou paralisada. Imaginou que os torturadores fossem matá-lo. Seu irmão já havia partido para cima dele com um ar violento, uma barra de metal presa firmemente na mão direita, os olhos azuis faiscando de raiva. Embora estivesse ferido e cansado, os orbes do soldado Malfoy estavam vivos, o cinza brilhando como numa furiosa tempestade. Parecia uma fera acuada, pronta a fazer qualquer coisa para se defender de seus agressores. Ginevra ficou aliviada e deixou o ar escapar de seus pulmões lentamente quando Harry bradou:

- Não toquem nele!

Então, foi como se ela despertasse: correu para junto do noivo e imediatamente depositou sobre o ferimento em sua orelha uma gaze limpa que trazia no bolso. Porém, não tirava os olhos do soldado, que foi desamarrado e jogado num canto da cela com brutalidade, sem sequer receber tratamento para os machucados. Mesmo completamente debilitado, Ginevra percebeu que ele a encarava com o olhar orgulhoso, e permaneceu de cabeça erguida quando foi trancado na cela.

Ao sair do hospital de guerra com um curativo do lado esquerdo da cabeça, Harry recomendou à noiva:

- Cuide dele, Ginny. Quero vê-lo vivo quando eu voltar. Ele ainda pode ser útil se resolver falar. E, se eu matá-lo, então me tornarei exatamente igual à corja do exército inimigo.

Ginevra apenas assentiu e se deixou mergulhar nos olhos verdes do noivo. Ele lhe deu o habitual beijo na testa e se foi, deixando-a abandonada em seus próprios pensamentos.

No dia seguinte o destino da jovem enfermeira estaria traçado: a _Luftwaffe_ faria o maior ataque aéreo da Segunda Guerra Mundial sobre Londres, na tentativa de tomar de uma vez a Grã Bretanha e dominar completamente a Europa Ocidental. Afinal, Hitler estava nervoso: no fim de agosto, num ato de extrema ousadia, o comandante Potter e sua maldita _Royal Air Force_ bombardearam Berlim e tiraram a vida de muitos arianos. Quem aquele inglesinho de sangue imundo achava que era diante do poder do supremo _Füher_? O monstro mexia suas peças como se estivessem num tabuleiro de xadrez. E estava determinado a dar o xeque-mate.

* * *

O corpo machucado tremia como uma planta ao vento. Os lábios finos tinham uma coloração estranha e estavam rachados pelo frio. Por mais que a jovem enfermeira limpasse suas feridas, ele continuava a suar e a exalar um forte odor de doença. Porém, a moça tinha certeza de que o soldado Malfoy não morreria. Não ainda.

Ginevra também suava, embora a cela estivesse fria como gelo. Não se sentia confortável, e por isso carregava uma pistola no coldre, escondida sob a camisa larga. Não gostava de andar armada no hospital, mas a situação pedia que o fizesse. Preferia assim a ficar à mercê do inimigo, mesmo que este apenas gemesse e estivesse coberto de machucados, fraco demais sequer para permanecer consciente.

Desde que Harry havia abandonado o local no fim da manhã, Ginevra se concentrou em cuidar dos ferimentos do alemão. Tinha perdido a noção das horas ou de seus outros afazeres, focada que estava em cumprir a orientação determinada pelo noivo. Não podia decepcionar Harry: tinha que manter aquele nojento nazista vivo para quando ele retornasse. E era apenas por isso que molhava o pequeno pedaço de pano e enxugava sem cessar a testa molhada de suor do prisioneiro. Também tinha convencido Madame Pomfrey a lhe ceder uma injeção de morfina para minorar a dor das pancadas, mesmo sob os protestos da enfermeira-chefe. O medicamento estava cada vez mais escasso, e não sabiam quando poderiam contar com um novo carregamento na situação em que a Grã-Bretanha se encontrava.

Ginevra tinha a sensação de que o mundo todo cairia diante de Hitler e seu poder. Pensava no que seria da humanidade se isso acontecesse, e ao mesmo tempo pressionava as mãos delicadas sobre a testa de Draco, distraída. Ao longe, escutou o barulho de algo caindo, rasgando o vento do lado de fora do hospital rapidamente. O barulho começou ao longe, mas apurou os ouvidos para prestar atenção conforme este se aproximava. Foi então que percebeu o quanto estava desatenta: eram aviões!

Quase não teve tempo entre o momento em que descobriu do que se tratava e o estrondo que tomou seus ouvidos quando um míssil bateu no prédio. Seguiu-se ao baque uma enorme explosão, e um clarão tomou conta da visão de Ginevra mesmo dentro daquela cela. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi se jogar no chão e proteger a cabeça com as mãos, enquanto destroços e uma nuvem de poeira engoliam seu corpo. Começou a rezar a todos os santos dos quais conseguia se lembrar para que a mantivessem viva. O chão tremia e novas explosões se fizeram ouvir, seguidas do barulho de motores. A enfermeira estremeceu ao constatar: Londres estava sendo atacada! E dessa vez a _Luftwaffe_ não pouparia nem mesmo os civis, já que o alvo das bombas era justamente o prédio do hospital de guerra.

Ainda com a mão na cabeça, Ginevra saiu da cela, assustada demais para se lembrar de trancá-la. Contra todas as orientações recebidas durante o treinamento para ser voluntária, subiu os degraus que davam para o primeiro andar e se aproximou de uma das janelas. Uma nova explosão ecoou, espalhando poeira e destroços para todos os lados. A jovem abaixou novamente, protegendo a cabeça e o corpo como podia, os pedaços de vidro atingindo-a e cortando a pele delicada em alguns pontos.

Enquanto isso, ouvia os gritos desesperados dos pacientes que ainda carregavam consigo alguma consciência. Não conseguia focar ninguém em particular, todos eram apenas borrões de cor dispersos numa nuvem de partículas de pó brilhantes, que dançavam alheias ao terror espalhado pelo barulho dos gritos somado às explosões. Sentiu dó daqueles homens feridos e abandonados à sua própria sorte no meio daquele inferno.

Quando julgou ser um pouco mais seguro, embora não entendesse porque tinha esse pensamento absurdo, aproximou-se das janelas novamente. Os vidros já tinham estourado nas explosões anteriores, e ela não precisava temer ser atingida pelos cacos novamente. Debruçou-se no parapeito e levantou a cabeça para observar o céu do lado de fora. Seu coração começou a bater na garganta rapidamente. Depois, fez a volta e desceu até o seu estômago, voltando a se instalar em suas costelas dolorosamente. Seu cérebro relutava em acreditar na mensagem transmitida por seus olhos: os aviões tomavam o céu numa grande nuvem negra, quase como se quisessem impedir o sol de brilhar. Ginevra sequer conseguia distinguir os aviões inimigos da própria força aérea britânica. O céu de Londres tinha virado um inferno de máquinas que tremeluziam, lançando seus foguetes luminosos como se estivessem numa animada e divertida queima de fogos. A única diferença era que a maldita brincadeira dos alemães era mortal.

Extasiada, a jovem não conseguia abandonar a janela. Seus olhos castanhos refletiam as aeronaves, o barulho das bombas e do pânico se avolumava em seus ouvidos e ela parecia petrificada. Foi quando sentiu uma mão gelada agarrar com firmeza o seu pulso. Girou rapidamente a cabeça, os cabelos voando e encobrindo seu rosto. Ergueu a mão livre para afastá-los e pulou para trás involuntariamente ao constatar que estava diante do soldado Malfoy. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam tão tempestuosos quanto antes, mas não demonstravam medo, como os dela. Ele parecia seguro do que fazia e a puxou para longe dali, embora ela relutasse em seguir com ele. Vendo que Ginevra dificultava o processo, ele disse aos berros para se fazer ouvir:

- VOCÊ É UMA ESTÚPIDA! ANDE LOGO, TEM QUE VOLTAR AO PORÃO OU VAI MORRER!

Ela sabia que o que ele dizia era verdade. Então começou a gritar a plenos pulmões para que todos aqueles que pudessem se mexer rumassem imediatamente para o abrigo antiaéreo, exatamente o porão ao qual o soldado se referia. Ele já havia desaparecido de seu campo de visão, os cabelos loiro platinados perdidos em algum lugar no qual ela não podia enxergar. Perguntava-se como aquele homem havia reunido forças para levantar da cama no estado em que se encontrava. Enquanto corria, tentando ajudar aqueles que eram incapazes de se movimentar sozinhos, encontrou Madame Pomfrey fazendo o mesmo:

- GINNY, MINHA QUERIDA! – a senhora gritou mesmo estando próxima aos ouvidos da jovem. – ACHEI QUE TIVÉSSEMOS PERDIDO VOCÊ!

- EU ESTOU BEM!

Ela também berrou, mas no momento seguinte uma nova explosão fez o chão tremer como se estivesse sob a influência de um terremoto. De repente, Ginevra sentiu um baque e alguma coisa quente começou a escorrer por sua testa. A dor invadiu seus sentidos e ela não conseguiu mais firmar as pernas. Teve a impressão de ver uma tempestade se aproximando antes que o negro tomasse sua visão e ela desmaiasse.


	6. Prefiro chocolate

**Capítulo 5 – Prefiro chocolate**

* * *

_"A vida é como uma caixa de bombons: você nunca sabe qual sabor vai pegar"._

**Forrest Gump**

* * *

A verdade era que Draco estava apavorado com a perspectiva de morrer por conta de um ataque aéreo provocado pela sua própria nação. Porém, jamais admitiria isso para si mesmo ou para qualquer um que fosse. Ele simplesmente não suportava estar na terra enquanto outros pilotos estavam no ar, provavelmente acreditando que ele estava morto. E não estava, afinal? Sentia como se sua pele fosse se descolar do corpo a qualquer momento, e as feridas que ainda não tinham cicatrizado sangravam sem parar.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo tinha durado o ataque, mas julgava que as explosões e gritos haviam permanecido por séculos. Sentia seus ouvidos tampados e o silêncio era entrecortado por um zumbido ininterrupto, irritante. Olhou ao redor e balançou a cabeça, absolutamente desgostoso de sua situação: estava debaixo da terra como se fosse um bicho, com a escada de acesso ao primeiro andar completamente bloqueada pelos escombros e sem poder sair daquele maldito e congelante abrigo aéreo. Tinha carregado a jovem enfermeira nos braços até ali depois que ela fora golpeada na cabeça. Alguns dos soldados que conseguiam andar também tinham fugido para lá, bem como algumas das outras enfermeiras voluntárias. Porém, todos estavam ocupados demais com si mesmos para notar que o inimigo agora estava solto. E armado.

No momento em que a jogou displicentemente para as suas costas, sentiu que a jovem dos cabelos cor de fogo possuía uma arma. Sem pensar duas vezes, tomou-a. Melhor ele estar armado do que aquela menininha, porque não conseguia enxergar mais nada no rosto emoldurado pelas sardas e nos inocentes olhos castanhos. Era apenas uma garota, mas Draco sabia que não deveria se deixar enganar pelas aparências: a ruiva era noiva do comandante Potter, o objeto de seu ódio, o maldito inglês que havia abatido seu avião enquanto ele fazia uma manobra de retorno para a Alemanha após a batalha.

Franziu a testa, nervoso. A enfermeira estava esparramada num colchão improvisado com casacos, um curativo branco na cabeça feito pela tal de Pomfrey, que parecia ser a chefe do lugar. A senhora até tentou olhar as feridas de Draco, mas ele não permitiu e ela não insistiu. Envolto pela dor dos machucados, passou a observar a ruiva. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia repulsa por sua raça, sua mente se deixava levar pelo vermelho. Por que justamente aquela cor? Quem era aquela mulher? Talvez uma enviada do demônio para acabar com a sua vida? De repente tudo parecia estar ligado a ela: o corte no rosto, o sangue da mãe, a queda do avião, a tortura. Era como se a neve dentro dele começasse a derreter com o fogo que emanava dela. O que significava tudo aquilo?

Sem perceber, aproximou-se enquanto ela parecia dormir um sono tranqüilo, sem sonhos. Observou-a mais próxima e uma onda furiosa de repulsa tomou conta dele. Quase sentiu vontade de sufocá-la apertando seu delicado pescoço, como se pressentisse que ela representava perigo. Correu os olhos pelo corpo adormecido, o peito subindo e descendo no ato de respirar. Voltou a encarar os cabelos, que chamavam a sua atenção quase que involuntariamente, brilhando vermelhos, vivos, mesmo quando cobertos pelo pó das explosões.

Ela estremeceu ligeiramente e abriu os olhos. Vendo-o tão perto, sufocou um grito. Mas Draco conseguiu abafá-lo a tempo, colocando a mão sobre a boca dela com mais violência do que pretendia.

- Fique quieta e... _Ai!!!_

Ela tinha-lhe mordido a mão e agora Draco via um corte no formato de pequenos dentes se unir aos seus montes de ferimentos. Assoprou o machucado e esperou que ela gritasse, já que estava com a boca livre. Mas a moça apenas o encarou, os olhos castanhos brilhando ameaçadoramente, a testa ligeiramente franzida numa expressão de desagrado. Ele apenas sustentou o olhar, pois tinha consciência da tempestade que se fazia naquele momento em seus olhos cinzentos. Esperou que ela desviasse, como todos desviavam, e ficou ligeiramente surpreso ao perceber que ela não o fez. Diferente das outras pessoas que cruzaram seu caminho um dia, aquela enfermeira inglesa não tinha abaixado a cabeça para os seus caprichos.

- Como é que eu vim parar aqui? – perguntou após alguns instantes, numa voz ligeiramente engrolada e seguida de uma careta de dor, provocada pelo movimento de tentar levantar a cabeça para observar ao redor.

- Voando, claro, não te contaram? – disse Draco, cruzando os braços diante do corpo e se afastando um pouco da cama improvisada. – Não seja idiota, senhorita, pois eu sei que deve ser inteligente, apesar de sua raça inferior. Eu a trouxe para cá.

- Raça inferior? – ela franziu o cenho, e Draco sorriu com desdém diante da expressão de surpresa que visualizou no rosto da jovem. – O que você quer dizer com raça inferior?

- Quero dizer que, com esses cabelos vermelhos e esse monte de sardas, você jamais poderia ser ariana. Deve ser irlandesa, inglesa no máximo... Filha da Grã-Bretanha, e isso a torna inferior a mim.

- Você só pode estar maluco, soldado Malfoy – disse ela, o rosto enrubescendo enquanto falava, as sardas ainda mais vivas nas bochechas. – Você é um prisioneiro em nosso país, e ainda acredita nas baboseiras do seu líder? Ele o deixou aqui, concorda? De certa forma, talvez você não fosse tão importante para ele. Era apenas mais um número, só mais um na contabilidade de aviões abatidos.

Draco engoliu em seco e bufou. Odiava conversar com ela. Odiava olhar aqueles olhos castanhos que o fitavam com fúria. Mas odiava especialmente aquele monte de fios vermelhos que se espalhavam por sua cabeça, provocando nele uma estranha sensação de dejà vu. Então perguntou, a voz recheada de ironia:

- Devo chamá-la como, senhorita? Apenas enfermeira, ou doutora talvez? Ou você tem um nome?

- Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley. Mas, para você, só senhorita Weasley.

- Ok, senhorita Weasley – disse o soldado, com desdém, já se preparando para virar as costas e caminhar para qualquer lugar o mais longe possível dela.

- Ei! – ouviu a voz meio falha novamente. Virou-se e a encarou apenas para ouvi-la perguntar: – E você, qual é o seu nome?

- Draco. Mas, para você, apenas soldado Malfoy.

* * *

- Ei! Soldado Malfoy!

Já plenamente recuperada, Ginevra se aproximou do canto no qual o soldado havia se instalado para descansar a passos rápidos, a juba flamejante balançando nas costas. Seu uniforme masculino ainda estava coberto de pó e com manchas que pareciam sangue seco em alguns lugares. Encarava Draco com uma expressão determinada.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele sem sequer virar os olhos na direção da enfermeira.

- Os homens fortes o bastante estão removendo o entulho para tentar nos tirar daqui. Sei que você ainda está ferido, mas sua situação é melhor que a de muitos que mal conseguem se levantar. Acho que deveria emprestar sua força para ajudá-los a nos libertar.

Ele virou lentamente a cabeça e balançou a mão, como se a enfermeira fosse um inseto indesejado que voejava próximo demais de seus ouvidos enquanto ele tentava tirar um cochilo. Então, virou seus olhos cor de tempestade para a jovem, que o fitava num misto de ansiedade e desafio que chegava a ser petulante. Ela deveria temê-lo! Por que não o fazia?

- Quem disse que eu quero sair? – Draco deu de ombros, indicando que não se importava. – Que vantagens terei do lado de fora como um prisioneiro de guerra? Não, muito obrigado, senhorita Weasley, não pretendo ser torturado por seu maridinho novamente. Mesmo porque não direi nada.

- Ele não é meu marido – Ginevra se apressou em dizer, sem entender direito por quê o fazia. O alemão continuava impassível, parecendo extremamente interessado na sujeita embaixo de suas unhas. A jovem continuou: - É meu noivo, mas posso tentar fazer com que o comandante Potter o perdoe caso você esteja disposto a nos ajudar, a ajudar a pátria britânica.

- Interessante... – ele se levantou com certa dificuldade e, de repente, estava muito mais alto que Ginevra, obrigando-a a olhar para cima enquanto recuava alguns passos. – Mas o fato é que não desejo nada que venha de gente impura como vocês. Na verdade, quero que a Grã Bretanha seja engolida pelos aviões da _Luftwaffe _num mar de sangue e destruição. Não quero a ajuda do Santo-comandante-Potter!

Sem sequer se dar conta do que fazia, Draco agarrou o pulso da enfermeira com força enquanto a encarava sem desviar o olhar. Ginevra precisou segurar um grito que chegou até sua garganta, e então ele conseguiu ler o medo estampado novamente em seus olhos. Mas havia algo mais. Talvez... decepção? Sentiu-se incomodado. Por que diabos aquele comandante podia ter tudo? Tinha a melhor força aérea, os melhores pilotos, estava dizimando os alemães... e tinha uma das mais belas mulheres que Draco já vira na vida. Mesmo que ela tivesse o sangue impuro, o soldado não podia deixar de admirar o quanto era delicada e macia, mesmo em meio a toda aquela guerra, como uma flor que insiste em brotar em meio ao chão coberto de neve do inverno. Draco sentia ciúmes de Harry por ter exatamente tudo o que ele desejava, embora continuasse negando os sentimentos que nutria para si.

- Solte-me, soldado, ou eu vou gritar! E pode ter certeza que todos aqui estão dispostos a me defender de um alemão ordinário como você.

- É isso o que você quer? – disse Draco, cheio de desdém, apertando o pulso de Ginevra com mais força para depois afrouxá-lo e soltá-lo totalmente. Ela se afastou, massageando o local, enquanto ele continuava a falar: - Vá lá retirar os entulhos, pedrinha por pedrinha, até que um novo bombardeio derrube tudo outra vez. É trabalho inútil, senhorita, você não vê? Estamos em meio a uma guerra! Ou talvez você esteja esperando que seu comandante venha lhe salvar e a encontre na ativa, para que possa ter orgulho de você? Quem sabe até não te peça em casamento no exato momento em que a vir coberta de poeira e com um enorme pedaço de pedra na mão? Quanto a mim, o que eu queria mesmo era um chocolate, sabia? Uma barra apetitosa para comer enquanto eu aguardo aqui sentado e assisto os outros trabalharem para salvar suas vidinhas medíocres.

- Você é um idiota, Malfoy! – ela gritou, completamente esquecida do tratamento militar que deveria dispensar a ele. – Um completo e absoluto idiota, e eu o odeio como odeio todos os alemães.

A jovem tinha os olhos crispados em fúria. Quando virou as costas, ainda pôde escutar Draco falar com ironia:

- O chocolate seria mais bem vindo que o ódio.

- Vá para o inferno!

- Eu já estou nele, minha querida... – Draco murmurou, depois que Ginevra já havia se afastado o suficiente para não mais ouvi-lo. – Eu já estou nele...

* * *

Ginevra suspirou. Estava cansada. Limpou o suor com as costas da mão antes que escorresse pela testa. O cheiro de morte tinha invadido suas narinas mais uma vez ao perder um dos soldados doentes. Seria impossível salvá-los. Sem remédios e outros instrumentos adequados estavam fadados à morte, todos eles. Até quando ficariam presos ali, sem saber se era exatamente dia ou noite? Ginevra achava que haviam se passado cerca de quatro ou cinco dias, talvez menos, talvez mais. Tinham sorte de ter água encanada, mas até quando os canos agüentariam? Dependendo de como a estrutura do prédio estivesse do lado de fora, a jovem julgava que logo mais não teriam sequer água para beber. Como poderiam sobreviver sem água e comida? Seu corpo já protestava violentamente contra o fato de que ela não se alimentava há quase uma semana.

Eventualmente, era possível escutar explosões espaçadas, evidenciando que a guerra ainda não havia terminado. E aquilo fazia com que a enfermeira pensasse sem parar em Harry. Onde será que ele estaria? Será que poderia vir salvá-la? E por que viria, mesmo que pudesse? Só havia ali homens condenados, um prisioneiro de guerra e três enfermeiras voluntárias. Embora ela fosse a noiva do comandante, sabia que a guerra trazia outras prioridades. Afinal, quem quis estar ali quando poderia ter ficado confortável na Toca, junto à sua mãe, foi ela mesma.

Levantou-se do leito do soldado morto e respirou profunda e longamente, como que tentando filtrar o ar que impelia em seus pulmões. Então seus olhos piscaram, sem exatamente acreditar no que viam: o soldado Malfoy havia se levantado do local no qual estivera jogado desde o momento em que ficaram presos e tinha se juntado aos outros homens que ainda tentavam remover as pedras que barravam a escada, sem muito sucesso. A jovem não pôde deixar de sorrir diante de sua pequena vitória, ainda que demorada, e imaginou que em certos momentos da guerra o que importava mesmo era o poder de persuasão.

Draco percebeu que ela o estava olhando e fez uma careta, que provocou na enfermeira um pequeno sorriso. Ele, no entanto, deu de ombros e se voltou novamente para a enfadonha tarefa, que sabia ser completamente em vão desde que haviam começado. As pedras eram pesadas demais, os homens fortes de menos, e todos sem exceção o olhavam torto.

No entanto, aqueles britânicos carregavam dentro de si algo há muito esquecido por Draco: esperança. Não sabia ao certo quando a tinha perdido: se fora na morte de sua mãe ou no momento da queda de sua aeronave. Na verdade, Draco não se importava com mais nada na vida. Afinal, não tinha ninguém esperando por ele, ninguém para quem voltar depois da guerra. Porém, ali, via homens feitos beijando alianças e chorando baixinho sobre fotografias antes de morrer. Ele entendia cada vez menos aqueles sentimentos, mas não podia deixar de invejá-los. E invejava um em especial, embora tentasse afastar a idéia de sua mente: o dono do coração daquela jovem enfermeira ruiva. Tentava enxergar aquilo apenas como desejo, mas andava ligeiramente confuso com o passar dos dias. Nunca havia amado uma mulher, e por isso era incapaz de reconhecer esse tipo de sentimento. Sabia que estava ajudando aqueles homens na tarefa que julgava inútil porque, dessa forma, alimentava as esperanças dela. E isso fazia com que se sentisse bem, mesmo em meio à dor e ao sofrimento da guerra.

Quando os homens resolveram encerrar os trabalhos daquele período, Draco voltou a ocupar o canto que lhe era reservado. Pouco falou com os outros enquanto trabalhavam, mas era melhor assim. Sentou-se com as costas na parede gelada e fechou os olhos. Em meio ao cheiro de doença e morte, sentiu um odor diferente que quase o fez sorrir. Sem abrir os olhos, falou:

- Não venha me agradecer, senhorita Weasley. Não preciso da sua gratidão.

- E eu jamais o agradeceria, soldado – ela disse e se sentou ao seu lado displicentemente. – Mas eu achei que você gostaria de saber que encontrei algo de seu interesse.

- Algo do meu interesse? – então Draco abriu os olhos cinzentos e curiosos para encarar a expressão travessa da enfermeira. – E o que é que poderia me interessar nesse lugar horrível? Um cigarro, talvez? Ou alguma droga letal que pudesse acabar com a minha arruinada existência de forma rápida e indolor?

- Nada disso. Encontramos uma caixa da despensa caída próxima aos escombros. Há comida nela, e eu sei que você está com fome.

- O que há para comer? – disse Draco, quase completamente desperto, embora tentasse não demonstrar demais sua empolgação.

- Por hora, estamos dividindo e racionando os alimentos, pois há pouco para alimentar muitos. Mesmo assim eu trouxe algo para você – e a ruiva estendeu a mão, entregando a Draco uma pequena barra de chocolate. – Melhor que meu ódio – e se levantou rapidamente, sem dar chance ao soldado para responder. Na verdade, queria esconder o próprio rosto, quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos.

- De qualquer forma, ela só quis me agradecer – Draco falou para si mesmo enquanto abria sofregamente o pacote e mordiscava o doce. – Não leve em consideração o fato de que seria praticamente impossível encontrar um chocolate no meio de uma guerra. Não leve, Draco...

Mas ele não pôde deixar de sorrir enquanto derretia pequenos pedaços de chocolate no céu da boca, de olhos fechados.

_Put to rest what you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty _

_So let mercy come and wash away_


	7. O anjo vermelho

**Capítulo 6 - O anjo vermelho**

_

* * *

_

"Eu prefiro tê-la beijado uma vez, tê-la sentido uma vez, do que passar uma eternidade sem saber o que é isso."  
**Cidade dos Anjos**

* * *

Uma semana havia se passado. Será que morreriam enterrados naquele lugar? Draco imaginava que seria uma morte estranha para alguém que sempre esteve acostumado a voar. Morrer embaixo da terra era algo inesperado para um piloto. Não fazia parte do curso normal das coisas. Mas o que é que poderia ser normal em meio a uma guerra como aquela, na qual o mundo inteiro havia se envolvido?

A caixa de suprimentos encontrada nos escombros estava próxima do fim, e mais homens morriam por conta dos ferimentos, mesmo com os esforços das enfermeiras sobreviventes. Os que estavam fortes tinham desistido de retirar os escombros que tampavam a escada. Era inútil, ainda mais depois que uma nova onda de explosões na noite anterior tinha feito com que mais da estrutura do prédio desabasse. Só conseguiriam sair dali com um milagre.

Ginevra não parecia preocupada em poupar esforços e guardar energias, mesmo que a alimentação estivesse escassa. Tentava salvar a todos, mesmo que visse que o tênue fio da vida já se esvaía do corpo ferido e cansado. Alguns homens tinham adquirido novos ferimentos no novo desabamento, e a situação geral não era nada animadora.

A novidade era que Draco a ajudava, mas não conseguia entender exatamente por que o fazia. Não estava mais machucado do que antes, porém as dores ainda eram fortes, talvez nunca o abandonassem. Mesmo assim, segurava os panos na testa de homens que suavam frio, ajudava a racionar os poucos alimentos que restavam, ou então era o responsável por carregar para um canto mais isolado os soldados mortos. Fora o único a se oferecer para a tarefa de tirar das vistas os corpos, que já começavam a cheirar mal e a atrair baratas e ratos.

Porém, a repentina mudança de atitude do soldado alemão não era bem vista pelos britânicos presos ali também. Os homens chegaram a conversar com a enfermeira sobre isso, sem saber que Draco os entreouvia.

- Nós deveríamos trancá-lo numa cela, senhorita Weasley – disse um dos soldados menos machucados. – Conversei com os outros e eles me ajudariam a capturá-lo. Acreditamos que essa seria a atitude que o comandante Potter nos indicaria.

A enfermeira suspirou. Talvez Harry faria aquilo mesmo, se estivesse ali. Porém, não estava, e era o soldado Malfoy quem vinha lhe ajudando a cuidar dos feridos, racionar os alimentos e manter o mínimo de higiene possível naquele lugar. Não acreditava que o alemão representasse mais um perigo. Até mesmo a tempestade que enxergava de início em seus olhos cinzentos parecia, naquele momento, menos furiosa.

Após pensar por alguns distantes, Ginevra se levantou e disse:

- Deixem-no em paz. Eu estou de olho nele, sou responsável se acontecer algo. Não se preocupem.

Por que ela o defendia? Por que, como os outros, não desejava que ele fosse preso? Draco não conseguiu entender as atitudes da enfermeira, mas intimamente sentiu uma sensação quente dentro de si, como há muito não sentia. Para onde, afinal, teria ido o seu inverno particular?

Naquele mesmo dia, mais um soldado morreu nas mãos de Ginevra. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Draco o carregou para a cela na qual eram depositados os cadáveres. Não notou que ela o seguia e, quando se voltou para retornar para o lado dela, a jovem estava parada diante dele, os olhos molhados e as lágrimas escorrendo mudas pelas bochechas. Ele fez uma careta. Odiava ter que lidar com sentimentos exacerbados, principalmente vindos de uma mulher. Porém, suas mãos não foram capazes de se conter e rumaram imediatamente para o rosto da enfermeira, a fim de lhe enxugar as lágrimas fartas.

Ambos não saberiam precisar o momento em que passaram do consolo ao beijo, pois apenas puderam perceber que suas línguas estavam enroscadas quando o ato já ia pela metade. O coração de Draco protestava, querendo lhe jogar na face o quanto aquilo era errado, mas seus lábios não conseguiam se descolar da boca macia e delicada de Ginevra. Era quase como se ali houvesse um ímã vermelho, projetado para atraí-lo mesmo à mais longa distância. Sentia agora que tudo o que desejava estava ali, e precisava daquela mulher mais do que nunca.

Quando se deu conta do que fazia, Ginevra deu um passo para trás, um tanto quanto hesitante, e encarou os olhos cinzentos do alemão, um soldado inimigo de seu país. Pela primeira vez, os olhos castanhos da jovem não carregavam medo, ódio ou rancor. Emanavam tristeza, mas havia algo mais ali, um brilho de desejo, uma gota cintilante de febre quase animal em meio àquele antro de sujeira, doença e morte. Draco não hesitou diante das paredes que os escondiam parcialmente dos outros habitantes forçados do abrigo antiaéreo. Ainda era possível escutar o som de explosões ao longe, quando ele a prensou de costas na parede. Com um pequeno gemido, ela tentou protestar em voz baixa, sem muita firmeza:

- Solte-me, soldado Malfoy, ou...

Ele agarrou-lhe os cabelos ruivos com força, sentindo os fios macios se enroscarem entre seus dedos calejados enquanto puxava a cabeça dela para trás e expunha seu pescoço. Aproximou-se, de maneira que Ginevra podia sentir seu hálito impregnado dos odores da guerra. Os fios de cabelo dançavam nas mãos como numa estranha melodia, totalmente avessos a qualquer coisa que ele já havia tocado: o manche e a lataria de aviões, armas e munição, os corpos das outras mulheres e os cadáveres dos inimigos. Os fios deslizavam por entre os seus dedos e ele teve medo de se esquecer daquela sensação, ou mesmo de morrer sem experimentá-la de novo.

- Ou o quê, senhorita Weasley? – e ele a prensou na parede de pedra suja e empoeirada com força, de costas para ele, encaixando-lhe seus quadris. – Ou irá chamar seu maridinho Santo-Potter? Aposto que ele não faz você sentir isso.

Ele passou a língua pelo pescoço da enfermeira com sofreguidão, como se fosse a última coisa que pudesse – e quisesse - fazer na vida. Ginevra gemeu, não como gemem aqueles que sentem dor, mas sim como aqueles que estão à beira do mais puro prazer.

As palavras morreram entre os dois. Em meio ao cheiro de doença e morte que envenenava o ar, Draco se deixou embriagar pelo aroma do suor de Ginevra, que escorria por entre seus seios quando ele os procurou por debaixo da farda. Pegou um deles com firmeza, pequeno e de pele delicada, que se arrepiava ao menor toque. Brincou com o mamilo entre os dedos, sentindo que ele se enrijecia conforme era acariciado. Seus lábios buscaram o pescoço da ruiva novamente e lá permaneceram.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a desvendava por cima, a mão livre de Draco passeou pelo botão da calça masculina que ela usava, abrindo-o sem dificuldades enquanto os dedos ágeis percorriam o caminho necessário para encontrar aquilo que buscavam. Quando tocou o sexo quente, frágil, umedecido, Ginevra deixou escapar um gemido de prazer que Draco levaria para sempre consigo. Se um dia se esquecesse de tudo o que vivera, de todos os horrores da guerra naquilo que os modernos chamavam de transtorno pós-traumático, tinha certeza que jamais se esqueceria de duas coisas: o perfume daquela mulher e aquele gemido de prazer que lhe havia escapado dos lábios.

As calças surradas desceram até a metade da coxa enquanto Draco afrouxava a pressão para poder abrir a própria braguilha. Porém, surpreendeu-se com as mãos de Ginevra, que habilmente arrancaram o botão da calça do soldado sem que ele precisasse sequer se movimentar. Um barulho de metal caindo ao chão cortou o ar, mas os dois amantes sequer se deram conta dele. Num gesto rápido, Draco levantou ligeiramente a perna de Ginevra, que se arqueou para trás enquanto era penetrada com força e prensada novamente na parede.

Ela suspirou e mordeu os lábios com força, tentando sufocar um grito de prazer. Se em algum momento julgou que o odiava, deixava agora que todo o ódio se concentrasse na incrível sensação de ser preenchida por ele. A parede de pedra machucava, ralava o rosto sardento que nela buscava se apoiar. Mas Ginevra não se importava: queria apenas que Draco a possuísse, mais forte, mais fundo, mais para dentro de si, até que fossem um só. Até que o inferno da guerra se apagasse de seus olhos. E sobrasse apenas o desejo. Talvez, o amor.

As mãos de Draco passaram a se concentrar nos quadris de sua parceira, de forma a imprimir o ritmo das penetrações da maneira como precisava: intenso e quase mortal. Ambos gemiam no mesmo compasso, enquanto se deixavam embriagar um do outro. Draco sentia cada aroma, cada essência, cada partícula de Ginevra lhe penetrar a mente e assolar-lhe o coração e a razão.

O sexo se tornava mais intenso a cada momento e era impossível conter os gemidos e sussuros, embora soubessem que não estavam a sós. Mas era como se tivessem se esquecido do resto do mundo, dos refugiados e doentes que ainda viviam ali, esperando por um resgate que talvez nunca viria. Naquele momento eram só Draco e Ginevra, e foi assim que alcançaram juntos o orgasmo, numa explosão de desejo desenfreada que atirou ambos ao chão quando suas pernas já não eram mais capazes de sustentá-los.

Então, Draco se deu conta de que estava perdido para sempre. Tinha encontrado o seu anjo vermelho, a razão pela qual havia chegado até ali. Sem ela seria impossível viver. Mas seu anjo ainda era de outro. Era do comandante Potter, seu inimigo, seu oponente, seu rival. E, ainda assim, o único capaz de salvá-los da terrível sina de transformar aquele abrigo antiaéreo num túmulo.

Cansados, os amantes adormeceram abraçados. Entraram num sono profundo e livre de sonhos, sem sequer perceber a movimentação de uma sombra que os espreitava, e que aproveitou a distração dos dois para recolher do chão a arma que Draco sequer se deu conta de ter deixado cair.

_What I've done  
I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself and let go of  
What I've done_


	8. Uma casa sem pátria

**Capítulo 7 – Uma casa sem pátria**

* * *

_"Mesmo que você me abrace até que isso se torne sufocante nós jamais nos tornaremos um só. Frias estrelas de antes do amanhecer, por favor ilumine o caminho que é apenas nosso." _**Hikida Kaori – Michiyuki**

* * *

O nariz de Ginevra começou a funcionar assim que ela despertou. Em meio ao cheiro da guerra, das mortes, das feridas dos soldados, dos corpos podres dos mortos e dos detritos dos vivos, seu olfato filtrava apenas um aroma. Era exatamente aquele que subia em ondas do peito no qual ela descansava, que provinha exatamente daquele homem que deveria odiar. Foi então que seus pensamentos se voltaram para Harry. Abriu os olhos para visualizar os cabelos loiros e a pele pálida sobre a qual descansava. A culpa invadiu seu peito e fez com que se levantasse de repente. O que diabos estava fazendo ali? Era noiva, tinha uma honra pela qual zelar, um homem para o qual deveria voltar! Mas não podia deixar de se perguntar onde é que estaria seu futuro marido que ainda não a viera salvar?

Atento, Draco percebeu imediatamente a movimentação da enfermeira e segurou-lhe o pulso com firmeza, pousando sobre ela os seus olhos de tempestade.

- Onde vai, Ginny? Ainda está cedo para cuidar dos doentes...

- Como você sabe que é dia ou noite? Como sabe que é cedo ou tarde se estamos presos nesse buraco? Draco... o que nós fizemos? – ela se deixou desabar novamente sobre o peito do amante, enquanto o soldado lhe afagava os cabelos, fazendo com que mais uma vez seus dedos se enroscassem pelos fios vermelhos. Era impossível resistir. Estava entregue àquela cor desde que havia abandonado seu lar para lutar ao lado de um monstro.

- Nós fizemos apenas o que tínhamos que fazer. Ninguém é perfeito, Ginny. Não tente ser como o Potter.

- Eu vou me casar com ele, Draco! – ela disse, num tom que beirava o desespero e a fatalidade, enquanto movia o rosto de forma a fixar seus olhos castanhos nos cinzentos dele.

- Não se case – falou o soldado com simplicidade. – Quando conseguirmos sair daqui, diga a ele que vai para a Alemanha comigo.

Ginevra riu. Riu tanto que deixou Draco irritado. Afinal, o que poderia ser tão engraçado em meio àquela situação em que se encontravam? Então, ela se tornou séria novamente, e suspirou antes de prosseguir:

- Draco... meu soldado Malfoy... mesmo que você me abrace até que isso se torne sufocante, nós jamais nos tornaremos um só.

- Por que você diz isso, Ginny? – ele falou surpreso. - Eu abandonaria o que sou por você, eu deixaria para trás aquilo que sempre fui condicionado a ser apenas para estar ao seu lado. Você não faria o mesmo por mim?

Ela sorriu, entristecida, quase como se soubesse o que os aguardava por meio de algum poder especial, talvez uma intuição ou sexto sentido restrito apenas às mulheres. Então, murmurou antes de se levantar:

- Que Deus ilumine o nosso caminho, Draco, porque vamos precisar Dele.

O soldado não respondeu. Viu a enfermeira se afastar, os longos cabelos balançando-lhe nas costas enquanto ela caminhava para fora de seu campo de visão. Então, fechou os olhos e tentou relembrar os cheiros, os toques e os sons da noite anterior. Queria-a para si, muito mais do que quisera honra e glória na guerra. Sabia que o maior resgate de sua vida não havia sido aquele que o tirara do avião em chamas após a queda, e tão pouco seria aquele que o retiraria daquele abrigo antiaéreo. A verdadeira responsável pelo resgate do soldado Malfoy seria sempre Ginevra Weasley, e nada nem ninguém mudaria aquele fato. O inverno dentro dele se ia para dar espaço a um novo sentimento, que seria o responsável por determinar sua redenção. Não era um monstro, afinal.

Draco prometeu para si mesmo que faria de tudo para ter o amor da única mulher que valia a pena: a impura enfermeira britânica, que havia se tornado o seu eterno e abençoado anjo vermelho. A promessa o fez esboçar um pequeno sorriso, que brincou por seus lábios finos e ressecados pela prolongada falta de alimentação.

Levantou-se de um salto, animado, e foi procurá-la. Ela estava próxima aos escombros, local onde os soldados haviam voltado a trabalhar naquela manhã. Sem se importar com o que diriam, Draco rumou determinado para ela, abraçando-a e se deixando envolver pelos cabelos vermelhos, sorrindo de felicidade. Girou-a para si e viu que ela também sorria. Porém, em uma fração de segundo, um estrondo produzido por uma arma se fez ouvir e a expressão de Ginevra passou da mais doce felicidade a mais profunda dor.

Draco sentiu o sangue lhe empapar a roupa quando o corpo da jovem enfermeira amoleceu em seus braços. De repente, a dor lhe invadiu por completo, e não sabia precisar se era por conta do que estava por vir ou se da ferida que também se havia produzido nele. O tiro havia atravessado o peito de Ginevra e a bala se alojara na barriga de Draco. O soldado britânico que os atingira estava a poucos metros de distância, e o alemão fez menção de caminhar até ele. Queria matá-lo, estrangulá-lo se preciso fosse, infringir a ele a dor que sentia lhe tomar os sentidos. Não podia perdê-la. Não naquele momento no qual julgava que nunca mais haveria inverno em sua vida.

Mas um forte tremor de terra fez com que Draco se desequilibrasse. A última coisa que conseguiu visualizar foi que o teto do abrigo antiaéreo se cobria de rachaduras, prestes a ceder. O primeiro a ser engolido pelos entulhos foi o soldado que o tinha atingido. No instante seguinte, a escuridão desceu sobre sua visão e as trevas tomaram conta de sua vida.

* * *

A dor era demais. Não podia ser assim, não deveria ser assim. Não havia motivo, razão, causa, explicação. E, mesmo assim, doía tanto que dava a impressão de que jamais cessaria. A promessa não cumprida, jogada ao vento. O resgate pleno que nunca viria. Uma promessa de vida enterrada para sempre com ela.

Ginevra estava morta.

Seus cabelos ainda conservavam o vermelho vivo enquanto ela jazia naquele caixão, quase como se zombassem de Draco, quase como se quisessem fazê-lo acreditar que ela ainda poderia ser sua. Ele se aproximou com dificuldades, a faixa cobrindo a região na qual fora atingido pelo tiro. Passou os dedos pelos fios de cabelo vermelhos, segurando-os com firmeza. Não podia ser verdade, mas a força do fato se apresentava diante de seus olhos, mostrando-lhe que ela jamais seria sua. Que eles jamais poderiam compartilhar uma vida, um lar juntos.

O comandante Potter estava a um canto, sem entender exatamente as manifestações de desespero do soldado alemão. Mesmo assim, sabia que tinha ganhado um aliado. Após um novo combate aéreo sobre os escombros do hospital, a _Royal Air Force,_ sob o comando de Harry, expulsou de vez os alemães do território inglês. Em 17 de setembro de 1940, Hitler decidiu adiar indefinidamente a Operação Leão Marinho, que pretendia dominar o território da Grã-Bretanha e expandir o Império alemão por toda a Europa. Em 12 de outubro a invasão foi formalmente adiada para a primavera seguinte. Mas o reino britânico não voltaria a ser atingido pela força aérea da Alemanha durante toda a guerra.

Durante as operações de resgate para libertar os prisioneiros do hospital, a estrutura do prédio, abalada pelos bombardeios, havia cedido, enterrando a maior parte dos que ali estavam. Poucos foram resgatados pelas forças do comandante Potter. Ao descobrir que sua noiva estava entre os mortos, passou a se corroer em remorsos. Não soube como cuidar dela, e então a tinha perdido para sempre. Em meio ao desespero provocado por sua morte, Harry sequer percebeu que ela havia sido ferida a bala. Um tiro que era destinado ao soldado Malfoy, um dos poucos sobreviventes do hospital de guerra.

Harry se aproximou do caixão da noiva e observou a atitude do alemão, que trazia os olhos molhados, embora não chorasse. Ao ver que o comandante britânico estava parado ao seu lado, Draco largou os cabelos de Ginevra e voltou seus olhos de tempestade para aquele que julgava seu inimigo.

- Lute ao nosso lado, soldado – disse o comandante Potter de repente. – Ajude-nos a acabar com essa guerra.

Draco poderia ignorar o pedido. Poderia dizer que, por causa de um soldado britânico, havia perdido a única mulher que amou na vida. Mesmo assim, acenou a cabeça e respondeu:

Dê-me um uniforme e um avião, Potter. E talvez eu possa lhe contar alguns segredos sobre a força aérea alemã.

Já que não poderia cumprir a promessa de lutar para viver ao lado da mulher que amava, Draco fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu sensata: aliou-se aos britânicos. O soldado não era burro. Se voltasse para a Alemanha depois de tanto tempo, seria visto como desertor. E, de qualquer forma, não poderia voltar para aquela que um dia chamou de sua pátria, porque já não compartilhava mais das mesmas idéias que o monstro que um dia ousou chamar de mestre. A Grã-Bretanha era mais segura. E estar ao lado do inimigo talvez o fizesse ficar mais próximo daquela que um dia ousou amar.

O comandante Potter nunca soube o que se passou entre as quatro paredes do hospital de guerra. Certas coisas não precisam ser mencionadas. A ele sobrou apenas uma lembrança, e a carta não lida encontrada no bolso da farda usada pela enfermeira. Nela, Harry jurava amor eterno e prometia se casar com ela assim que a guerra terminasse.

Draco não recebeu o avião, mas se tornou um dos principais informantes das estratégias alemãs durante o restante da guerra. Seria até mesmo o responsável por alertar os Estados Unidos de que Pearl Harbor era uma base muito exposta e que poderia vir a sofrer um ataque por parte da _Luftwaffe_. Mais tarde ele provaria que não estava enganado.

Ao fim da guerra, Draco recebeu uma medalha por serviços prestados aos aliados. Ao chegar ao apartamento alugado no centro de Londres, tirou-a da farda e a jogou no lixo. Não merecia nenhuma medalha. Não queria ser homenageado por nada.

Ambos, comandante Potter e soldado Malfoy, tinham amado a mesma mulher. Ambos juraram protegê-la e falharam miseravelmente. Porque uma guerra nunca é feita de promessas. Uma guerra é sempre feita de mudanças e perdas...

_For what I've done I'll start again_

_And what everything may come_

_Today this ends, I'm forgiving_

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done_


End file.
